It's Raining Men!
by DragonLadyRelena
Summary: This is another songfic, only this time the pilots sit it out and let the girls take the stage! R&R please, and remember, flames are for toasting marshmallows, but I do accept constructive criticism.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing or any characters contained therein. I don't own the song used for this story either, I'm just borrowing it. I'm not making any money off of this. I'm just having fun. "The Glamazons" were on "America's Got Talent", and I'm just borrowing their name, too. They really made an impression on me and I really thought they should have won.

With that absolutely horrendous torture over once again, let's get on with the story.

**AN:** Tori-Kit, this is for _you_, darlin'! I couldn't help myself with this one, either!

"We're here again?" Wufei groused, glaring around at the club where Duo had somehow roped all of them onto the stage to sing two months ago. "Why do we keep letting the girls do this to us?"

"They asked us to meet them here," Duo pointed out, looking around for them. Though the place was full, he only saw one face he knew: Zechs Merquise. Relena's brother was seated at a table, a slim book in one hand, his legs crossed under the table, absorbed in his book despite the noise of the club. He jerked his head in his direction. "If _he's_ here, I think we can expect to see Noin, too." Heero looked in the direction of Duo's nod and almost jolted in surprise. He hadn't seen Zechs in a while, and to have him suddenly reappear in a crowded club was . . . strange, to say the least.

"Where in the world are we supposed to sit?" Quatre wondered, unable to spot an open table anywhere near where they stood. "The only place we can sit--"

"Is with Zechs," Trowa sighed, shaking his head a little. "We could always stand, I suppose."

"Who knows how long it's going to take the girls to get here?" Duo asked, already heading for Zechs' table. "We might as well get comfortable." Shaking their heads, his friends followed after him, Heero hanging back a step or two. While he might respect Zechs, as a fighter and as Relena's brother, that didn't mean he had to like him or spend time in his company. As Relena had asked him to come, he would wait for her to show up, _then_ tell her that he didn't appreciate being forced to sit with her brother.

"Mind if we sit here?" Quatre asked Zechs, beating Duo to it by half a second. "Everywhere else is full."

"I've been expecting you," the silver haired pilot replied, gesturing to the empty seats without looking up from his book. They looked at the table and saw place cards with their names on them already on the table. "Those girls are up to something."

"Any ideas?" Wufei inquired, taking his seat, not liking the arrangement one bit, but he decided to deal with it for the moment.

"Not a clue," he answered, turning a page. "Yuy."

"Zechs," Heero replied, sitting in his seat . . . right next to Zechs. Duo was on Wufei's other side, with Trowa to Zechs' left, and Quatre sat next to Heero, leaving them all with an unobstructed view of the stage. No sooner had they sat down than the lights went out.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the DJ said, his voice pitched to be heard over the surprised shouts of the patrons, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, for one night only, The Glamazons!" The spotlight lit the stage, revealing Relena, Dorothy, Catherine, Hilde, Sally and Noin, wearing identical blue dresses. The crowd applauded, and there were more than a few wolf-whistles and catcalls. "Let's hear it, ladies!"

Relena surprised everyone with her singing voice, a smoke and whiskey voice, that had every male's heart- with only two exceptions- beating faster as she sang the opening bars.

_Hi, we're your weather girls_

_And have we got news for you_

_Get ready all you lonely girls_

_And leave those umbrellas at home_

The other girls joined in for the next lines, each voice sounding throatier, sexier than any of their men had ever heard them before.

_Humidity is rising_

_Barometer's getting low_

_According to all sources_

_The street's the place to go_

_'Cause tonight for the first time_

_Just about half past 10_

_For the first time in history_

_It's gonna start raining men_

Every woman in the club cheered and started singing along with them, as the girls obviously planned, dancing on the stage, their moves perfectly designed to make every guy's heart race. 

_It's raining men, Hallelujah_

_It's raining men, Amen_

_I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna let myself get_

_Absolutely soaking wet_

_It's raining men, Hallelujah_

_It's raining men, every specimen_

_Tall, blond, dark and lean_

_Rough and tough and strong and mean_

_God bless Mother Nature_

_She's a single woman too_

_She took on the heavens_

_And she did what she had to do_

_She fought every angel_

_She rearranged the sky_

_So that each and every woman_

_Could find the perfect guy_

_It's raining men, Hallelujah_

_It's raining men, Amen_

_It's raining men, Hallelujah_

_It's raining men, Amen_

"They've had this planned for a while," Trowa observed to Duo, who was so busy staring at the stage that he didn't hear him. Heero and Zechs did, and they nodded without taking their eyes off the stage. Every eye in the house was on them as they filled the place with their voices.

_I hear stormy weather movin' in_

_'Bout to break it, about to begin_

_Hear the thunder, don't you lose your head_

_Rip up the roof and stay in bed_

_God bless Mother Nature_

She's a single woman too 

_She took on the heavens_

_And she did what she had to do_

_She fought every angel_

_She rearranged the sky_

_So that each and every woman_

_Could find the perfect guy_

_Ooh it's raining men down_

"How in the world did they have time to work this out?" Quatre wondered to himself, watching Dorothy, usually so reserved and quiet, as she danced on the stage as if she'd been dancing all her life with the others. It was simply astounding, and she was going to get a very big kiss after she was finished.

_Humidity is rising_

_Barometer's getting low_

_According to all sources_

_The street's the place to go_

_Because tonight for the first time_

_Just about half past 10_

_For the first time in history_

_It's gonna start raining men_

_It's raining men, Hallelujah_

_It's raining men, Amen_

_It's raining men, Hallelujah_

_It's raining men, Amen_

_It's raining men, Hallelujah_

_It's raining men, Amen_

_It's raining men, Hallelujah_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, Amen_

_It's raining men (tall and blond and dark and lean)_

_It's raining men (and rough and tough and strong and mean)_

_It's raining men (come on), Hallelujah_

_It's raining men, Amen_

As they sang the last chorus, the girls walked off the stage and joined their guys at the table, sitting in their laps and giving them a big kiss on the cheek. The applause almost brought the house down as the girls went back onstage and bowed. The whistles and calls for more were drowned out by the DJ as he shouted, "Wasn't that just amazing, folks? Let's hear it for them one more time!" After one more bow, they came back to the table and sat down, each flushed with the success of their number.

"How long were you girls working on that?" Duo asked Hilde, pulling into his lap for another kiss, only he aimed for her lips.

"Since you guys went up on stage," Dorothy replied, as Hilde was busy. "It was actually Ms. Relena's idea." Both Heero and Zechs looked at her, one eyebrow lifted in question. There was a look in Heero's eyes that looked suspiciously like . . . _pleading?_ He was begging her not to say anything in front of Zechs, even though Dorothy had already let the cat out of the bag.

"We weren't about to let you guys have all the fun," she said, completely without sympathy for Heero this time. "Besides, no one had to blackmail _us_ to go up there." Zechs almost fell out of his chair laughing at the pitiful look on Heero's face.

"Did you have to say that?" Heero asked, giving her a look that spoke clearly of betrayal. "Now I'll never hear the end of it."

"Think about it this way," Relena answered, leaning in to speak softly in his ear, "at least you'll have a reason to beat him up later."

"Hn," was Heero's response to that, but he did look happier.

"Did we mention how lovely you ladies looked up there?" Quatre spoke up, knowing he'd never forget how any of them looked dancing and singing together up on stage.

"No," the girls replied, eyebrows lifting in anticipation of the compliment that hadn't yet come, "you didn't."

"You were all very beautiful up there," their guys replied with smiles, even Heero, "and you sang wonderfully." That got each and every one of them another kiss on the cheek. Zechs was the only one who got two: one from Noin, the other from Relena, who had to lean across Heero to give it to him.

"Thank you!"

**AN:** Well, that draws another songfic to a close. Maybe I'll see if I can dare, trick, or blackmail Zechs up on stage next, ne? See everyone again soon!


End file.
